US TWO TEASERS
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are different but they have the same name and father.Hinata is Naruto's best friend and he likes her.Sasuke falls for her too.Naruto and Sasuke are sent to military school. A secret is revealed leading to a jealousy between them. SxHxN
1. SASUKE AND NARUTO

**THIS IS A PREVIEW OF MY NEXT STORY. IT'S JUST A CHAPTRED PREVIEW BUT THEY ARE SHORT. IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF SENTENCES THAT THE CHARACTERS SAY TO INTRODUCE THE STORY. WELL HERE IT IS. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE : ME AND YOU. WE BOTH SHARE THE SAME DREAM.**

**NARUTO : ME AND YOU. WE BOTH SHARE THE SAME FATE. **

**NARUTO : I'M AKIO MATARASHI AND I WAS GIVEN EVERYTHING.**

**SASUKE : I'M AKIO MATARASHI AND I WAS DENIED EVERYTHING.**

**NARUTO : ONE NAME BUT FROM DIFFERENT PLACES.**

**SASUKE : PURSUING ONE GOAL AND ENEMIES AT THE SAME DREAM.**

**NARUTO : SEARCHING FOR THE SAME WORLD.**

**SASUKE : WILL LOVE ONE GIRL.**

**NARUTO : WHO WILL SHARE ? WHO WILL WIN ?**

**SASUKE : BUT FOR A LOVE ONLY MEANT FOR ONE, IT CAN'T BE THE BOTH OF US.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE FIRST PART. NARUTO AND SASUKE SHARE THE SAME NAME BUT WELL GIVE THEM NICKNAMES OF SASUKE AND NARUTO FOR THE FANFCI CAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE HARD TO READ IF THEY BOTH HAVE THE SAME NAME.**


	2. SASUKE AND HINATA

**SECOND PREVIEW. THESE ARE LIKE TEASERS FOR THE FANFICS.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE : FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO ARE POOR, IT'S OK FOR US TO SHARE BECAUSE THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR US TO LOSE.**

**HINATA : THEY SAY IN LIFE, IF YOU GIVE, SOMETHING WILL COME BACK TO YOU BUT HOWEVER MANY TIMES I GIVE NOTHING SEEMS TO COME BACK TO ME.**

**SASUKE : BUT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, WE ARE SELFISH, WE WON'T LET OUR SELVES BE BEATEN.**

**HINATA : WILL SOMEONE EVER GIVE ME THEIR FULL LOVE, WHERE THERES NO SHARING AND STEALING ?**

**SASUKE : EVEN IF MONEY AND POWER IS LOST, LOVE FOR US ISN'T EASILY GIVEN UP.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WELL THAT WAS SHORT. **


	3. MIKOTO AND KUSHINA

**THRID TEASER FOR MY FAN FIC. NO ONE'S DONE IT BEFORE I THINK SO I'M TRYING IT OUT.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIKOTO : I'M A PAY GIRL. IT'S MY JOB TO SHARE, IN MONEY , IN SHORT HAPPINESS AND IN LOVE.**

**KUSHINA : THEY SAY SHARING IS A GOOD THING. I SAY SHARING IS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH.**

**MIKOTO : DREAMS ARE THE ONLY THING PEOPLE LIKE US HOLD BUT EVEN IN DREAMS DO I HAVE TO SHARE ?**

**KUSHINA : FOR ME IT WELL NEVER BE ENOUGH. MY MONEY, MY FAMILY, MY LOVE. I HAVE THOSE AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE EVEN IN ATTENTION.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIKOTO IS SASUKE'S MOM. KUSHINA IS NARUTO'S MOM. MAN THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A VERY LONG ONE.**


	4. SASUKE AND INO

**THERE WILL BE A COUPLE MORE TEASERS THEN I'LL PUT UP THE FINAL SUMMARY FOR THE STORY.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE : WE SHARE THE SAME DREAM.**

**INO : I'VE BEEN WITH HIM THROUGH SAD AND GOOD TIMES.**

**SASUKE : FOR PEOPLE LIKE US, WE HAVE THE SAME HEART.**

**INO : BUT WHAT IF HIS HEART IS BEATING FOR ANOTHER PERSON ?**

**SASUKE : WHAT IF SHE'S ASKING FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT ?**

**INO : AM I WILLING TO SHARE HIS LOVE ?**

**SASUKE : CAN I GIVE HER SOMETHING THAT ISN'T MEANT TO BE HERS ?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YET ANOTHER TEASER...**


	5. SASUKE AND MIZU

**OK YET ANOTHER SHORT TEASER. *SIGN***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE : ONE MOTHER, DIFFERENT FATHER.**

**MIZU : ONE BIRTH PLACE.**

**SASUKE : ONE GOAL SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT.**

**MIZU : THE TWO OF US OUR SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE SAME PLACE BUT ENDED UP IN DIFFERENT PLACES.**

**SASUKE : DIFFERENT DIGNITY.**

**MIZU : DIFFERENT WORLD.**

**SASUKE : AND IN THE END...**

**MIZU : ONLY ONE OF US WILL REMAIN.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK PEOPLE MIZU IS A MADE UP CHARACTER THAT HASN'T MADE AN APPEARANCE IN MY ORIGINAL STORY 'FORGOTTEN PAST JASHINIST' IN THIS STORY HE IS SASUKE'S HALF BROTHER.**


	6. KUHIRA AND MIHARA

**OH BOY ANOTHER ONE :( **

**--------------------------------------------**

**KUHIRA : I'M A MOTHER. WHATEVER PAIN THE WORLD BRINGS ME , I WILL GIVE EVERY THING FOR MY CHILD.**

**MIHARA : I'M A MOTHER, EVEN THOUGH WHAT I'VE GIVEN IS NOT ENOUGH. I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY CHILD.**

**KUHIRA : OUR WORLDS ARE DIFFERENT BUT CONNECTED TO THE SAME SECRET.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**KUHIRA IS KUSHINA'S MOTHER A.K.A. NARUTO'S GRANDMOTHER. MIHARA IS MIKOTO'S MOTHER A.K.A. SASUKE'S GRANDMOTHER.**


	7. HIMEMORE AND HINATA

***SIGH* TEASER CENTRAL.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HIMEMORE : IF YOU LOVE A PERSON, YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO GIVE.**

**HINATA : YOU WILL LEARN HOW TO BEG, YOU WILL LEARN HOW TO SHARE.**

**HIMEMORE : BECAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, IT ONLY COMES TO A PERSON ONCE.**

**HINATA : SO DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO HOLD ON TO IT...EVEN IF IT HURTS.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK BY NOW YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT HIMEMORE IS HINATA'S MOM.**


	8. HIMEMORE AND HIASHI

**TEASER...AGAIN....WAIT FINALLY THE LAST ONE !!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**HIASHI : BECAUSE OF LOVE, I TURNED MY BACK TO EVERYTHING**

**HIMEMORE : BECAUSE OF LOVE, I GAVE EVERYTHING.**

**HIASHI : BUT WHAT IF HOPE AND FUTURE ARE DEAD ? WILL OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER BE ENOUGH ?**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**OK THIS IS A LINK TO THE VIDEO TO WHERE I GOT ALL THESE TEASERS FROM. IT'S BASED ON A EVERY GOOD FILIPINO DRAMA AND I BASED MY FANFICTION ON IT. THE VIDEO IS IN TAGALOG BUT THE TEASERS ARE TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH SO READ WHILE YOU WATCH SO IT MAKES SENSE. ^-^.**

**.com/watch?v=14V0DPb1l48&eurl=.com/videos/v16753099Wa6wegqN?source=searchVideoRec-mll&feature=player_embedded**


	9. VOTE NOW !

**ATTENTION FAN FICTION READERS !!!!!!!**

**I'M REALLY HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH WRITING FAN FICTION CHAPTHERS SOO PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH FAN FICTION YOU'D LIKE ME TO UPDATE THE MOST !!! I KNOW IT'S SUDDEN BUT FOR AN APOLOGY, I UPDATED FORGOTTEN PAST JASHINIST.**

**VOTE NOW AND READ NEW FAN FICTION CHAPTERS THE NEXT DAYS OR SOO. **

**IF YOU NEED HELP PICKING, READ SOME OF THE OTHER CHOICES TO GET A BETTER VIEW ON WHAT YOU REALLY WANT UPDATED.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND HAVE A NICE DAY !!!!!**


	10. POLL RESULTS !

**THE RESULTS ARE IN AND IT SEEMS LIKE THE TOP 3 FAN FICTIONS THAT PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE ARE.........**

**3rd PLACE IS - ****Somewhere I Belong ( Gaara X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 8 VOTES**

**2nd PLACE IS - ****Vendetta A Word For Revenge ( Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover ) WITH 9 VOTES**

**AND COMING IN AT NUMBER ONE WHICH SURPRISE ME SINCE IT DOESN'T HAVE MUCH REVIEWS IS.....**

**He Deserves Another Chance ( Itachi X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 15 VOTES. **

**TOTAL OF 22 PEOPLE VOTED AND I THANK THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE POLL. **

**WITH THIS RESULT, I'M GOING TO MOSTLY UPDATE THE WINNING FANFIC BUT I WILL ALSO UPDATE THE OTHER TWO BUT NOT AS MUCH. **

**IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS RESULT THEN I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT A RE POLL AND I'LL PUT UP THE POLL AGAIN AND REMEMBER PEOPLE YOU CAN CHOSE UP TO 3 FAN FICTIONS . SO VOTE NOW !!!  
**

**IF YOU HAVE NO COMPLAINTS THEN OK CAUSE I'M FINE WITH THE RESULTS. BUT VOTE ANYWAYS IF I DO PUT UP A NEW POLL.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
